


Gifts

by Rescue9



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue9/pseuds/Rescue9
Summary: Natasha never considered herself worthy of much.
Kudos: 3





	Gifts

Natasha never considered herself worthy of much. 

She asked for very little, an amount that was disproportionate to how much she gave. She continually risked life and limb for the people she loved, for the people who counted on her to save the day, and yet never expected anything in return. 

That was until she met pepper. 

Pepper showered her with gifts every chance she got. On their first date she bought Nat a lovely set of earrings. They were diamond, with little red stones surrounding the glimmering clear gem in the middle. Natasha loved them. Yes it was excessive for a first date, but she couldn't turn down such a generous gift.  
Natasha felt obligated to give her something back, something nice, something meaningful. But pepper always shrugged it off and said nothing more than “oh it’s fine, you don’t have to”. 

When Pepper invited Natasha to move into her penthouse, a lovely modern home that looked out at the New York skyline, Natasha nearly refused. They had been dating for nearly a year now, always meeting up after work or in-between missions to talk and have more personal conversations. The concept of living with the woman she adored, sharing the same space, sharing little moments of intimacy. Even Natashas nature couldn't say no to the offer. 

Despite her reluctance everything seemed to go smoothly. They slept in peppers bed, spooning each other while basking in the soft glow of the city lights. They talked for hours on the couch while sipping wine and lamenting about their issues. 

During one of those Chardonnay-filled talks pepper asked Natasha what she wanted for her birthday. They were laying on the couch watching some old silent film when she asked the question. Natasha simply shrugged the question off, giving her usual answer “oh nothing much”. 

Pepper wasn't having it “You sure?” 

“No I’ve just been busy and-“

“Natasha I’m getting you a gift”

Natasha rolled her eyes. Pepper was not the woman to mess with. 

“Well I can’t argue with you”. Natasha cozied up next to the strawberry blonde. She paused for a bit, thinking of what to say. 

“You know what I want?”

“What?”

“To spend the rest of my life with you”


End file.
